Some software applications may utilize a computer network, such as the Internet, to exchange application data with a user. The network may comprise a plurality of devices, such as switches, routers, and computer systems, that are coupled together via a network topology, such as Ethernet and Token Ring. A web-server may establish network connections that reliably transfer the application data across the network. The network connections may facilitate the transfer of application data through one or more network protocols, such as transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP).
When an application and a user of the application are operating on the same computer system, it may be undesirable to utilize a web-server. The web-server may open computer ports and increase the vulnerability of the computer system that operates the application to computer-based attacks, such as denials of service and buffer overflows. In addition, the web-server may require additional processing that may be unnecessary, such as instantiating the TCP/IP stack.